We Belong Together Forever
by Ms.Complicated
Summary: A powerful woman whose heart is cold and full of cruelty. He is like her, an Elder and a cruel tyrant. But when they meet will the cold hearts that they have would melt. Or would they hate each other?
1. History of Lady Valeria PT1

**History of Lady Valeria (part 1)**

**Author's Notes:** The point of view in this chapter would be on Lady Valeria's.

**Word Count:**

**Chapter Summary:**

I am Valeria Rose Quinette-Phoenix or mostly people call me as "Lady Valeria" or the "Queen of Hearts." You will know the reason as we go on with my life's history.

I was born in spring of 1331. My father Gov. Nathaniel Phoenix and my mother Lady Rosaline Quinette was member of the most powerful and influential families around the world. My father was the Governor at our town while my mother is a respected Lady because of her family. After I was born my parents didn't have any child again which was a mystery ever since.

I stood 5'6 feet with a straight body and delicate feminine features which contrasted my personality. My original wavy golden blond hair made me looked like a Snow Queen during winter while my unusual violet eyes held confidence and powers beneath them. No one knew the abnormality that had been formed inside me when I was born; I was holding a special ability to change my physical attributes/physical looks. I never showed my ability to everyone, not even my own parents knew about that. My pale complexion which I got from my mother is one thing that is keeping my resemblance with her and other than my looks I never resemble anything from both of my parents.

My childhood was like a child life of any upper class children have. I have all the things that I wanted servants, dresses, toys and luxury. A perfect life for a child but then as I got older that life was not perfect or beautiful as it seems to others. I became more and more bored with each years, I began to seek excitement and adventure in my life, but being a lady I can't do that. Women during my time are week species that is only needed by men to do household things. Women were never given any sort of power and superiority like men did. That irritates me a lot; I didn't like the concept of being a woman who is seen to be vulnerable and weak. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to have power, superiority and respect.

Because of my ambition when I was at my teenage years (15 or 16 years old at least) I began my rebellion against my parents. I secretly took sword/fighting lessons with my guy friend Sebastian Cuerra who just smiled when I asked him to teach me. Never did my parents know what I was doing; never did they know my late night adventures. During the day I am a perfect proper lady but during the night I am a fighter who had been in many adventures many women in my time wouldn't consider doing. These antics continued for years until the day that changed my life forever.

It was my 21st birthday and my family and family friends were there to celebrate my birthday in a big celebration that was held at the mansion. Everything was actually going smooth until there was a loud explosion in the direction of the mansion. Everyone screamed and chaos broke that very second, everyone was in the need to run and escape. Fire was surrounding us while the smell of burning fleshes and screaming for help hang on the air. I looked back trying to find my mother and father when suddenly a hand grab me and covered my mouth. My capturer drags me to and exit of the mansion and dragged me to the forest.

My vision was blurry and my breathing became ragged I can't breath because of the man's hands covering my mouth and add the tightness of my dress which was corseted. I can feel beads of sweat forming in my head and fear developing inside of me. I was completely vulnerable and unarmed, never did I imagined that things like this would happen to me.

It was extremely dark considering that it was nightfall, my capturer stopped and laid my body in what I can feel as grass. I tried to get up but someone held me. As I can feel during that time not only one person was there I can feel more presence. Many disgusting thoughts were running in my head as my eyes stung. I can feel tears flowing from my cheeks.

The person that was still holding me was touching me in various private parts, while another one cut my corset. Someone placed a blindfold in my eyes though in my thought was no use considering the fact that I couldn't see in the darkness while the other placed a gag on my mouth. I whimpered as they began undressing me. I didn't want this to happen especially during my 21st birthday that was supposed to be a memorable day, not like this.

I was crying and I was trying to scream but no voice was heard. They laid me on the grass and began to touch me to the most undesirable places on my body that I wanted them to touch. I cried and cried and tried to plead to the gag but still they wont listen, they keep doing disgusting things to me.

I wouldn't go into the details but yes. They had raped me.

After they had done the most disgusting thing to me, they left me lying there completely naked and broken. I woke up still blindfolded. My whole body was sore, in everyplace I can still feel their immoral hands touching me, and my hands were as what I can feel was utterly broken. I took the blindfold off and saw that it was still dark, as I can estimate that it was nearing sunrise. I laid there thinking about the past events. I felt disgusted with myself, I was now a lady that lost her purity on men she didn't know, I feel like a whore that had been in bed with different men.

Looking around I saw my clothes sprawled around the whole place. My dress was torn but not completely unusable but my corset that had been mercilessly torn was useless. I stood and put on my torn dress. Once again I looked around a found something valuable. A parchment was lying in the grounds besides my corset; the man that raped me must have left it accidentally there. She picked it up slowly and began reading it.

3


	2. History of Lady Valeria PT2

**History of Lady Valeria (part 2)**

**Notes: **Still on Lady Valeria's POV. I never expected that 2 chapters wouldn't be enough for Lady Valoria's History. I shall extend it until I finish her story but beware …. The story has not started yet. Thank you for those who had replied and reviewed. What do you think about this chapter? Sorry if it's a little boring I only managed to write this at our school library for break. Don't worry the next one would be much more better than this. Don't forget to review for me again.

I woke up still surrounded by darkness; I can feel something had changed in me; I can see things even in the dark and smell everything around me.

"I'm glad that you're alive." I was startled at the voice that spoke. I look at the speaker to find a familiar piercing blue eyes staring at me with concern. "Who are you?" my voice had defiantly changed, it was more feminine and much more seductive. "You can call me Dren." He replied as he walked to me. "What did you do to me?" I asked him with a glare. I heard him sigh, "I'm sorry about what I did to you. I didn't mean to turn you into a vampire. I was just…hungry".

I stared at him mouth open wide on shock. "a v-vampire?" my voice was shaking. Yes, I am well aware that vampires do exist but being turned as a vampire is really creeping me out. "It's not funny." I said keeping still glaring at him. "I'm not joking." He replied looking at me with a serious face. "Prove it." I dared him. I regretted even saying that because the next thing I knew is that I am indeed again pinned on a tree. Dren was staring at me with those icy blue eyes, his fangs bared at me ready to bite again. I was utterly terrified; he was serious on the whole thing.

"_Which means he is indeed serious about you being a vampire." _My mind sarcastically said to me as I did nothing to move, paralyzed by the truth. I am sure that by now my family is already dead because of what I had read in the letter. How can a single event leads unto another that brought me too much trouble. I didn't even realize that tears had fell from my eyes as I sank down to my knees. Why me? I had been living normally and happy and now…..I have nothing. "You okay?" Dren crouch down to my form and brushed my cheek. I can't say anything; my voice was gone together with the life I had known. I can feel everything around me, know everything that's happening but I couldn't care less. He picked me up and carried me to his shoulder and sighed "I would bring you home." He simply stated as he ran in an immense speed while carrying me.

Closing my eyes as I let darkness engulf me.

I shot out to the bed straight to the floor. I grunted as I stood and looked around. The room is pleasant enough to the eyes; white walls and fancy furniture's was properly placed and looks like its new and daily cleaned. _"What have I gotten myself into?" _I asked myself as I walked to the window. The view was spectacular, the look of the beach is simply breath taking; the water is so clear and the sound of the waves is so calming. Smiling I opened the window and breath in; even the smell is fantastic, fresh and calming. _"At least he has good taste." _Thoughts were running through my head, memories of my family and memories of the night that changed my life. Tears flowed to my pale face _"How could he do this to us? Kill his own flesh in blood for power." _I didn't know what to do anymore with my existence and the problem got much worse now that I had been turned as a vampire. I was shook out of my thoughts when someone spoke "Liking the view."

Knowing the voice I looked at Dren and said "You have a good taste on location" He smiled and sat down at the chair. "I came here because I have a lot to tell you about the life you now have." Curiosity kicked in as I heard him, I had heard the tales about vampires when I was a mortal and now being a vampire both scared me yet excites me at the same time. "I'm gonna tell you the basic information about vampires and maybe later on teach you things…." Pausing he took a deep breath and sighed. He stood and walked to the big cabinet and opened one of the drawers, from there he pulled out a large book and turned around. He walked to my direction and handed it to me. "If you want to learn about the history of vampires read that." He said pointing out the book.

"Vampires normally burn in the sun while human speculations that vampires die on garlic, holy water and other religious items is rubbish. Vampires do have fangs when they transform but when they not they basically look like normal human. Vampire's posses' super strength, reflexes, coordination, speed, resilience and stamina, regeneration process and heightened senses. Unlike the lycans vampires do possess elegance and culture. Lastly vampires do need to drink blood in order to survive but…" he pause a smirk forming on his pale face.

"We are not normal vampires." I raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well first of all we do not burn in the sun. Our skin would be the same under the gaze and the warmth of the sun. And some of us are sort of gifted….."

"Some of us were given powers. Until now it's still unknown why and how these powers had been developed. Me, I had been gifted with the power of ultra high lightened senses. My senses are much stronger than any vampire. Our kind and the abilities I had said is rarity in this world. Some of our kind does not have any power while others like me had been lucky enough to be alive and much more be special. Now I really don't' know if you have any special abilities but for now get dress and I will teach you how to hunt. Your dress would be bought in an hour meanwhile enjoy the bath. I shall wait for you outside." He said exiting the room and leaving me with thoughts swirling around my head.

I sighed and entered the bathroom. The basin is already filled with hot water and looks inviting with flowers on it. Stripping my clothes I realized that there is a mirror in front of me, I can clearly see myself from it. The bruises are now gone, no trace from what had happened last night; I can see a beautiful woman standing in front of me with pale skin, red hair and violet eyes. Turning away from the mirror I got in the tub and let the warm water refresh my already stressed body as again I had let the thoughts consume me.


	3. History of Lady Valeria PT3

**History of Lady Valeria (Part 3)**

**Notes: ** I would fast forward Valeria's history quite a bit because as some of you may not know this is just her history and not the actual story.

Two months had passed since I had been turned as a vampire. Dren had taught me on various things about being a vampire but mainly he spent time teaching me on combat. During my first month I had learnt that the coven I was in was lead by Dren, there were only about fifty people on the coven as I remembered he had said.

During my combat lessons I grew more and more aware of the things that I can do. During the past month I had also rethink about all the things that happened to me and the next step o my revenge against my uncle.

I asked Dren's help to get my revenge from my uncle. He said yes to me and quickly gathered the whole coven to give orders. I was so delighted with the whole progress that we were making. Every week I got nearer and nearer to get my revenge.

_**Winter 1352**_

"Stop! Please! W-what do you want from me?" a man blindfolded in a chair drenched in cold water asked. "Do you know a certain someone named Antonin Rafiq?" I asked coldly as I tried to control a burning desire to tear the man limb from limb. He didn't reply which got me angrier. "ANSWER ME!" I asked again now my voice is colder with a threat on it. "Y-yes. I know him. H-he gave me few jobs."

"Really?" Pausing for a moment before replying "Do you remember a certain man named Governor Nathaniel Phoenix and his family?" again he didn't reply. My temper is slowly rising, this was the man who had raped me in the woods and helped to kill my family. I picked up the dagger that was on the table at the corner of the room and unsheathed it. Looking at the blade I smirked, I walked to the man's direction and pointed the dagger harshly at his throat. "Answer me or I would tear you up….limb…by….limb." I whispered at his ear in a very deadly voice, smirking as I heard a sob I continued "Are you going to cooperate now?"

"Y-yes.." he replied shaking "Good. Tell me everything you know on the assassination of Governor Nataniel Phoenix of Port Clarvin and his family. Begin" I sat down at the chair constantly playing with the dagger in my hand. I planned to kill the man right after he spilled every information he know.

"Ehmm….A-antonin Rafiq sent me a letter regarding the assassination of Governor Phoenix. He had also sent a large amount of money for me and my man to use to buy weapons that we would use. I never really knew what was his propose and I didn't really care in the moment because of the large amount of money that he promised. A week later after I received the later and after me and my and had g-gathered the weapons that we need, we then traveled to Port Clarvin disguising ourselves. Later that day during nightfall we attacked the Governor's mansion and killed the Governor and his wife but the daughter who I saw escaping….Me and some of my man followed her to the woods and …" he stopped and I looked at him. I already know what he is going to say which aggravated me more. "CONTINUE.." my cold voice made him continue.

"We raped the girl….and left her to the woods to die…" he said constantly giving me a pleading look. "Please Madam. That's all that I know…" However my intentions are still not satisfied. "Last thing before I let you go….Tell me all the names and their where can I find them." I listed down everything grinning from ear to ear. They should wait for my revenge.

Its time to show him who am I, the girl that she had destroyed. I harshly removed the blindfold in his eyes and smiled evilly. "Remember me?" My voice was sweet yet dangerous. He looked upon my direction and his eyes widen in surprise. "Y-your s-supposes to be dead…" his voice was shaking from fear. "Tsk…tsk..tsk…You see darling someone saved me in the woods and something also changed."

I showed him my fangs and not to my surprise he screamed in terror. Snickering I continued "Don't worry because unlike you….I won't make you suffer to you death."

"D-death…but y-you said that y-you would let me g-go.." confusion and fear surrounded his voice. I laughed at him "How stupid can you get? Do you really think that after you had killed my family and raped me I would spare your useless life? Huh?" I didn't wait for any respond from him I held his head to keep it at its position then without a word I sunk my teeth at his neck drinking his blood with much pleasure. As the sweet taste of copper filled my mouth I felt much stronger and much more vibrant than before; another thing to thank for vampirism.

After killing the _poor _man; which I am not guilty about, I throw his body at the lake about a mile away from the castle.

_**June 1353**_

The whole castle broke into chaos as werewolves or lycans entered the building killing everyone on sight. Few female guards burst into my room dragging me outside bringing me into one of the boats on the coast for an escape. I was with about six boats escorting me into the ship that was waiting for us in the open waters. I stood on the deck of the ship and looked at the direction of the castle which had been my home for almost a year now after my family had been murdered.

I could only see nothing but a glimpse of fire as I suspected that the beast burned down the whole castle. Suddenly a thought hit me; Dren. I called Anna, one of the vampires that bought me to the ship. "Where's Dren?" she didn't answer me which sent my heart beating faster than ever. I was nervous for Dren, I can't afford to lose him after I had lost everybody that I care about in my life. He's my only family left in this world. I set my gaze again on the burning castle. I just hoped that Dren was fine and not hurt.

Few hours passed and still nothing. I was sitting on the crow's nest looking at the sky when suddenly I heard a commotion on the deck. I jumped down and almost fainted of what I saw. It was Dren's body lying on the cold wooden floor, bloodied. I walked to his direction and crouched down. He was breathing heavily. "D-dren?" My voice was shaking as I whispered his name. He looked at me and smiled. I didn't realize that the tears had fallen from my eyes. "I look bad a-ren't I?" he said still smiling. I sobbed and held his hand "No. You're going to be fine. You're a vampire, you can't die." I replied dignified. He just looked at me sadly, "Listen to me." His voice was weak as he reached down and brushed some strays of my hair away from my face "I'm dying."

"No" I broke down into an uncontrollable sobs. "Who did this to you?" I asked him my eyes burning with hunger for revenge. "It was a Human…H-he strikes me a sword. I t-think that sword is somewhat poisoned, a-and I do believe t-hat the poison that he used was no ordinary for it affected my vampire body like when I was still human." He groaned as he clutched down is stomach. Blood was oozing from there, I tore the shirt he was wearing and saw a sickening scene before me. His stomach wasn't only bloodied but it looks like it was rooting for almost weeks.

"Before I die I want to make it official for the sake of this coven….I Dre…agh!" He screamed as blood oozed down his mouth. "I Dren leader of this coven….would now pass my power and authority to Valeria Rose Quinette-Phoenix. She is now the leader of this coven." He tore the necklace that he as wearing. It was an Aztec Gold medallion that has a skull on the circle of it. He gave it to me and smiled "Now. Smile for me." I smiled for him because I know that this was the last time that I would see him. He looked at the direction of the listening crowed, I almost forgot about them. "Everyone! T-treat her like your own sister, don't let her get hurt. She is your leader now." He said as his head fell down. I cried louder clutching the medallion on my hand.

Anna touched my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look. She led me to one of the cabins in the ship. I changed my clothes to a new comfortable one; pants and a shirt which I found from the closet. I surveyed the room and sat down on chair next to the desk on the corner. The door creaked open; I looked at the vampires that entered the room. It was Anna, Zander and Lena. They sat down at the bed, I felt so depressed and scared at the same moment. Dren made me the new coven leader but I don't even know how to be one.

"We had put his body on a wooden coffin. What now?" Lena asked as she looked at me with those motherly eyes. This three deserved to be a leader of this coven more than I do, they had been on this coven before I did and Dren had trusted them like he did with me. "You're the leader now. Expect everything to change. You had to be more focused on running the coven." Zander said.

"I don't know how to be one." I stood up and walked to the window. "We will help you." I heard Anna's strong voice spoke. "We after all promised Dren that we would help you in managing this coven." Zanders voice was strong. "Yes. Help me." I faced them with a new glimmer in my eyes. It was the glimmer that signals's the new start.

**Note: THAT WAS THE END OF THE HISTORY OF LADY VALERIA. Don't worry as we go on the story more of her past would be revealed and aren't you curious what would be her 'special ability'. I won't spoil the thrill and let you guess it. Send me your reviews now! I need your reviews! The more the reviews the more I would be on the mood to write more chapters.**


	4. PROLOGUE

**Note: All chapters from now on would be in THIRD PERSON POV until I said so. This is the official start of the story. **

**-1432- [Unknown Location]**

_Hooded figures stood on the edge of the cliff. It was raining hard but no one among the figures seems to notice. One of them stepped forward carrying a single rose. The figure tossed the rose on the cliff and took of the hood that was covering its face. It was a woman; pale and with violet haunting eyes that a poor soul would sure shiver down if stared at. Another figure stepped to the direction of the woman and leaned to her ears then whispered something at her. The woman nodded her head and with one final look on the ocean she took the hood back to her head and left._

* * *

On a large castle located on the center of the woods on an Isla de Sangre [supposedly a hidden Island around Scotland] heavily armed guards stood. Inside the castle beautiful and delicately crafted walls surrounded each corner creating an elegant look. The walls were light colored and possibly created by marble, the statues and armors that stood on the corners like it was actually alive. A large door was situated at the very end of the hall near between two dragon statues. Inside was the opposite, the walls were dark and on the walls were series of torches that illuminates the room. There were several chairs on the corners [near the wall] reserved for special meetings that are usually held there.

"Milady?" A man that looks like he was on his mid twenties said as he kneeled down in front of his master. "What is it Alexander?" The woman who was sitting on her throne looked upon her servant with her violet unemotional eyes. "Our spy from the coven on Hungary sent a letter." The man replied his head still bowed to the ground. "And what did the letter contain? Valuable information perhaps?" A hint of curiosity sparked her eyes as she spoke. "Yes Milady. The letter said that the coven on Hungary had lost several council members due to an uprising war against Lycans and as our spy had said in the letter this may serve as our opportunity to have the connection on Hungary that we had been waiting for."

"Good. That's definitely would serve as our opening to Hungary. You may go now, I shall plan our future visit to Hungary" A devious smile formed on her lips. "Of course, Lady Valeria." With one final bow the man left.

Valeria stood and walked out of the meeting hall. Servants trailing behind her, she walked to the second floor of in the castle and signaled her servants to go. Entering her room she walked to the window. "Dren, guide me." She whispered then turned around and sat on the table looking at the map, she looked at a particular country and grinned. She was sure that this century would be interesting. "Wait for us. Hungary."

* * *

Viktor paced around in his room with a large scowl etched on his face. He had lost several of his valuable council members during Lucian's attack. Of course less council members means that the power that the coven hold to other regions might be temporarily paralyzed and right now that wasn't needed because the coven _needs_ to recover and fight the lycan's.

* * *

A large ship was docked on the docks of Isla de Sangre, various soldiers were boarding it and some well dressed individuals are talking at the deck of the ship. Lady Valeria the coven leader was dressed in her usual gear. She boarded the ship with her other three company without any expression on her face. It had been planned that today would be their voyage to Hungary to claim a position there as a council member and Lady Valeria would like to settle the agreement there personally.

"Is everything set?" her eyes scanned the whole scene as she spoke. "Yes, Milady." Zander said as he sent signals to few people. 'Is there anything else that you need?" Lena with a soft voice much more like Valeria but the only thing that is different from it is that it give's off warmth and comfort.

"Nothing, you can leave now." Valeria replied with a soft voice then she proceeded on making her way to the wheel. Brushing her fingers delicately on the wheel she smiled briefly and looked at the horizon. She can feel that something interesting would happen on the future.

"I hope so."


	5. Chapter 1

It was dawn and it was also a week later after Coven De Sangre had left their Island. They were also nearing to the port in Hungary which they are headed.

Lady Valeria stood on the wheel as the sun glistened on her skin. She can feel its warmth directly hitting her on her exposed flesh. It was a good thing that vampires like her are immune to sunlight because if not she would probably be melting right now. It was still puzzlement to all of them why are hey different from all the other vampires and until now they don't know their origin.

"**Land HO!"** shaking off her thoughts as she heard one of the crew shout on the crows nest she raised her hand and signaled everyone to get ready.

* * *

The ship had been docked on the port without any arguments. Lady Valeria had changed her clothes into much more comfortable ones and proceeded to headed out of the ship. As she expected the scent of human blood had it her nose as she took a breath, they had safely docked into one of the human ports on Hungary according to plan. Some soldiers stayed on the ship to guard it while other guards scattered themselves over the town to gather useful information about the place. The main guards were with the coven leader for security.

After the carriage and the horses had been prepared and the opening of the ship had been guarded and sealed it was time for them to go. Lady Valeria sat on the carriage that was positioned on the middle of the troop perfectly guarded incase some untamed lycan's do try to attack them. Nothing surprising happened throughout of the travel. Lady Valeria had spent her time meditating on the carriage she was in and blocking all other sounds on her surroundings.

It was already dark when they had arrived at their destination and their spy is already waiting at gate of the dark castle. After conversing to the guards the gate opened and the carriages of the Coven de Sangre entered. As they entered various curious eyes followed them, wondering who the people in the carriage are. Opening her eyes she waited for any signal that the coven elder of the castle they were in is there.

* * *

There was another meeting about the attack of the lycan's. Coloman had insisted that the meeting was necessary in order for the coven members to have the full knowledge about what's really happening at the castle.

The remaining council members were all seated on their usual places constantly looking at their elder with a questioning look however no one dared to speak. Viktor sat on his throne with a cold look, his eyes were blazing but his composure remained calm. He was still enraged about the attack from the lycan's and the questionings of the council members about his stability to run the coven.

Coloman cleared his throat and stood up on the center of the room. "The council is becoming worried about the attack. Many of them had either died or fled due to fear that the coven cannot provide them the safety that they once had. What could possibly the solution on all of this once in for all." He haughtily said as he looked upon Viktor in the eyes. There was no fear like they once had but rather arrogance.

Before Viktor had the chance to reply one of the guards entered the room and walked to Coloman and whispered something on his ear. After the guard left the room Coloman once again spoke and now with a tone of doubt in his voice.

"We have some visitor's milord."

* * *

Viktor and the remaining council members emerged on the opening of the castle with curious eyes. They were sure that during these times they weren't expecting any guest apart from lycan's who wanted to attack them.

The High Guard commander (Zander) had stepped onto the way of where the coven elder would arrive. He wanted to inform them the reason on why they are here before they see his own master. The Sangre's were protectively around the carriage which held Lady Valeria. They wanted to make sure that no one would dare to attack or do something that would provoke their master to kill.

As Viktor and the others arrived Zander walked up to them calmly. He stopped in his tracks when one of the guards beside Viktor had pointed his sword at him. "Lower your weapon. We are not here to battle." His voice was calm but threatening. The guard lowered his sword and placed it again on its holster and backed away.

"Who are you?" Coloman's voice was masked with curiosity with a slight trail of fear. "I am Zander the High Guard Commander of Coven De Sangre. It had come to our knowledge that this coven had been attacked by the lycan's and our Master wanted to offer you some preposition that you may want." This sparked another curiosity out of the council members and Viktor.

"Well then what is it?" again Coloman was stepped in front of Zander and acted as if he was the coven elder. "We do not wish to discuss it here; we would rather say our motives on an area where we know that no one on the right position is listening. And may I ask, are you the coven elder for you to speak to me like that?" Zander's said looking at Coloman with disinterest.

Like a coward that he was Coloman backed away and Zander smirked at him. He looked at Viktor for a moment then said "So here could we talk rather quietly? We and our master had traveled across the world to personally offer you some prepositions, we wouldn't want our precious time to be wasted."

* * *

_**SANGRE – Guards**_

**Note: I haven't posted for a long time because of school so this would be the repayment for that. I will repeat this, this story would alter what happened on the third movie so don't ask. **** I still hadn't revealed hat Lady Valeria's talents are so better stay tuned and feel free to message me or submit your guesses (maybe I could choose on some of them).**


	6. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know I haven't updated for a while. I had a huge data loss problem because my pc broke and sadly all the data had been lost including the 'supposed to be' chapter of this story and the plot line of the 'Melting the Frozen' story which by the way I would like to announce that I would be re writing.

* * *

Valeria listened to the ruckus that was happening outside. Over her time as a vampire she had learnt that she had much more stronger senses than other on her coven, in her own conclusion it may be because that the first of the kind of the vampire had changed her and somehow Dren's venom and blood held the strongest of them all as it is of the purest form.

A soft knock on the door of the carriage shook her out of her thoughts and Zander spoke "Milady, its time." His voice was low as it was in his knowledge that she could hear it. "You know what to do." She said as she reached out to the box in front of her. Opening the lid she pulled out a beautiful mask, of course she had used it on several occasions specially when visiting a land that is unknown to her. The mask perfectly represents what a powerful title she has and the power that she holds. Placing the cold material that was made from solid white gold from their lands she closed her eyes momentarily and opened them again to reveal hunting red cat-like eyes.

She then stood up and placed the hood of her robe on her head. Opening the door she stepped out of the carriage and scanned the place where they are in. It was unlike the castle she had accustomed on living. "Milady, this way." Zander said as Lenna and Anna was soon on her side with their hoods on their head. Valeria nodded and followed to where Zander was walking while the High Guards followed them securing Lady Valeria. They entered a room which Valeria guessed to be the room which the coven holds their meeting. The room was dark and around it is seats and in front is what one could presume as the throne.

Several eyes looked at them as they entered mainly the council members and Elder Viktor's very own. They were curious about the newly arrived vampires and their preposition for them as one of their representatives had said earlier. "What is it that you need?" Coloman said as he looked upon them with curiosity. "Tsk, Is that a way to greet a visitor? Especially on your coven's current condition." Lenna said as she stepped in front of Coloman. "And I conclude that you are not even the Elder of this coven to speak to us like that, eh?" she sneered as she looked at him with pure disgust "If you do not wish to be hurt or killed—" a soft cold voice cut her statement. "That is enough." Lenna stepped back at Coloman then bowed but not while glaring at him.

Valeria waved her hand and the guards that were circling them stepped away and soon only Zander, Lenna, Anna and Lady Valeria stood in the center of the room. Stepping in front Valeria spoke "I am Lady Valeria, some of you may had heard me and some of you may not. I am the Coven Queen of Coven de Sangre. We had heard about you current situation and we would like to offer you some preposition. That is if you would like to hear it." Her voice was soft yet void on any emotion.

There were murmurs around the room and all eyes were now set at their coven Elder, Viktor; who had remained silent during the vents that took place. "Carry on." He was curious about this newly arrived strangers and the preposition that they are talking about.

Valeria motioned Zander, Anna and Lenna to go into the corner and let her handle the situation in explaining their motives, after all she had done this quite few times. She started to speak as she walked around the room glancing on the people around watching their reactions "We had heard about your coven's current _predicament _with the lycans and would like to assist you in a—"Her voice was cut off by Coloman's voice that she is finding really irratating "And how will you be able to assist us, what would be yo—" He didn't even finished his question as he was held by throat by a cold hand.

"I do not take lightly on rudeness Coloman as well as insolence. As of now you should know that I am not a woman that you would like to cross for I can be as cruel as I want to be for those people I know deserve it." Even though speaking on a low soft voice, one could tell the threat and danger behind each word that she spoke. "This would be my last warning to you. I do not wish to hear or see any foolishness coming from you or else that might just be the very lat thing you would do." Before releasing him she looked at his eyes with her own. A shiver ran down to Coloman's spine as his eyes met the cold monstrous eyes of Lady Valeria. Releasing Coloman's throat she turned her back the walked to where she had earlier had been standing.

"I was about to explain that before I was _rudely_ interrupted. Our coven can help you in various ways that I know, first of all you would have security that my guards can patrol and secure this castle from day to night. Second is the connection and influence, our coven has a large amount of influence to other coven in the world some of them are the covens on Italy, England, Bulgaria, France and other covens from around the world. Third, we can assisty you in getting rid of the lycans that had caused your coven's current _predicament._" Examining the faces of the people that were looking at her she turned around to the coven Elder. "So, how about that?"

Viktor looked at the hooded vampire in front of him and was curious on everything that they are. It was no denying that the one who was currently speaking was none other than their coven leader, the infamous Lady Valeria. Of course stories about the Coven de Sangre had reached them. While listening to their preposition Viktor was weighing on the things that he should consider before accepting their help. "And what would be the payment for those?" is voice was like Valeria's calm yet powerful.

A small smirk formed on Valeria's lips, "A seat on your council and a security on your respect, loyalty and trust. That is all we want." She then pulled the hood that was covering her face down and look at them with a sly smile on her face waiting for their answer. She was ready to anything that they would say, if they say no then he and her coven would leave them be but they should not expect any help from them in the future no matter how much they beg. A few moments passed and still no answer was said, seeing that they had still yet to decide she said "I will give you a week to think about it until then I shall ask you if we could temporarily stay in the castle. Our ship is still in the docks and I am afraid that my comrades are a little bit tired to go there. If that would be fine with you, Viktor?"

One thing about the infamous Lady Valeria is that she knows how to persuade people with words, it had been handy for quite few times already. "Tanis, escort them to the guest rooms." She was expecting that answer and was proud of it. Bowing respectively at Viktor's direction she motioned her coven to follow her and the vampire who she assumed was the Tanis that Viktor had ordered to show them to the guest rooms.

Meanwhile back on the meeting room Coloman stood at the center facing Viktor with a nervous look on his face. "Milord, what should we do to them? They seem pretty dangerous to me especially their coven leader." Coloman was hoping that Viktor would not accept their preposition and would just tell them to go back to where they had come from. He had been so frightened for his life when the _woman _had held him by the throat, her eyes was monstrous and when he met her eyes it was like she was reading his mind and divulging into his deepest and most darkest secrets and that he did not like. Not one bit.

"We would do nothing. It is already sunrise, the council shall discuss about the decision tomorrow." Viktor's reply shocked him. _"He was actually considering their wretched prepositions."_ If they would have a seat at the council surely it would only mean that he could possibly stripped out of his own seat at the council for she would be a much more valuable alley more than him and once the coven accept their preposition she would have a decision on anything inside the coven. And that Coloman can't let happen, Viktor was already a nuisance on him because he kept opposing his prepositions and now this, another one who as he had observed the same personality as Viktor.

"But Milord, you can't possi—"

"Tomorrow Coloman."

Viktor's voice left no discussion as he stood on his throne and walked out of the room. Slowly each council member had also gotten up on their seats and soon followed their Elder out heading to their own rooms before the sunrise. Clenching his fist Coloman made his exit still fuming from the events that transpired.

* * *

Feedback darlings... :)


	7. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello the lot of you *waves*, it had been a long time. I had been busy at the Role Playing sites that I am a member of and I just noticed that there are a very small amount of Underworld based RP forums, which is sad as I love the series as much as I love VampDi and True Blood. Anyways, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Daylight is one thing that most vampires fear, some council even uses it as a form of a death sentence for those vampires who convicted a crime but for the Coven de Sangre, daylight is normal.

Looking around the room Valeria grimaced, it was dark like the lifestyle of the vampires that resides the castle. Unlike them Valeria preferred to see the sunlight and let its warmth embrace her. Looking through the window which was heavily curtained, she raised her hand to its direction and then the in a blink of an eye the curtain was slowly burning.

After the curtain had been nothing but a heap of ash she looked at the window and without moving a single muscle concentrated hard once again the window opened prior to her mind's command. Impressed with her work she sat down on the bed and looked at the scenery which could be seen from the window. It was not as beautiful as what she was not used in seeing in her home nor she was impressed with it. The whole place seems had been sucked out with nothing left but fear and hunger for power. Even the nature around the castle seems to agree; dead trees, and solid ground that she was sure to be hollow. It was like the land that surround it had been made to battlefield.

Viktor, she had found out his name on the earlier events that had transpired in the council room. She had read all about him on one of Dren's books in the library and of course she was impressed by his sense of leadership ever since he was human.

"_Earlier at the council room he doesn't look like the person I had read in the books, the tyrant and the cruel Hungarian Warlord. I had expected a fight, a lot of question as well as a suspicious tone in his voice like most coven leaders that I had met. Buy why does he look so calm and reflective?" _

"Viktor… You're a big puzzle that I have to solve. This would be exiting"

Lying on the bed she closed her eyes and concentrated on blocking all the thoughts that was starting to swirl in her head. It would be unwise to tire her thinking about breaking somebody, in the meantime she just had to retire after all the travel was exhausting and she might need her strength tomorrow since she noticed that the man which she had learnt named Coloman doesn't like her much.

That day, she slept peacefully readying herself for what tomorrow would bring next

**- l - l - - l - l - l - l - - l - l -**

Valeria woke up five hours later; she took a bath then changed her clothes. Her mask was still fully intact on her face; she wanted her identity to be hidden to them at the moment. She had regenerated the needed energy for the day and she wanted to explore the land more. During their travel they had passed a small town not too far from the castle, maybe there she could find something that she could use.

Not bothering to walk down the castle she opened the window and jumped landing on the ground gracefully. There she found some of her guards patrolling, when they saw her they bowed their head as a sign of respect. Nodding at them she spoke in her usual soft voice, "Have you seen Lena and Anna?" Looking at each other the guards nodded and spoke "Yes Milady, they are inspecting the carriages."

"Very well then, you can go now."

**- l - l - - l - l - l - l - - l - l -**

Walking to the location of the carriages Valeria took notice of her surroundings. The castle would look inhabited to those who would see it during these days for no guards could be seen guarding the castle. Sighing she had not expected that the coven of Hungary to be careless and vulnerable as daylight approaches. _"No wonder the Lycan's had easily escaped them."_

Stopping on her tracks as she approached the people she had been searching "The two of you should stop worrying about everything, to reassure you we could kill them if we wanted to and they wouldn't have a chance so quit fussing over the protection of the coven. I assure you that everything is under control." Since Dren died Zander, Lena and Anna had been too protective to the coven and to her at the point on where they do things that is not really necessary. Even so she was thankful to have them because ever since they had accepted her she had felt the love and warmth of a family.

"We know that Valeria, we have nothing to do besides we are searching for possible faults in the castle to how the Lycans had escaped them." Lenna said. Lenna had always been the protective one in the three she had always had been the sarcastic and hot headed woman around, she is like that because she never did had a chance to protect her love once when she was still human.

"It is obvious; the Lycans had escaped during the possible time where the sun is gazes the land therefore using it as their advantage against the vampires." Valeria said as she smirked. "I can't believe that these vampires hadn't even thought about having their castle protected during the day, they make themselves much easier target and showing their weakness to the beast." Zander chuckled at the comment made by Lenna.

"Even now you act like children." Anna said trying not to smile on amusement "What brought you here Lady Valeria?" She asked, the three of them was never required to call her 'Milady' or any for mal greeting for they are considered as Valeria's family it is only done to keep an appearance to people and to set example on respecting the coven leader.

"I wish to go to the town. I want to see if I could buy useful things there and gather some information's. I would like the three of you to accompany me there. Don't worry we will be back before dark." Valeria's voice was back to its normal emotionless tone. "Do you want to use the carriage?" Zander asked. "No, a horse would be enough. I don't ant to attract too much attention."

**- l - l - - l - l - l - l - - l - l -**

They arrived at the town without attracting too much attention to the locals. Of course Valeria still hadn't removed her mask yet and draw her hood to cover her face as much as possible. They entered a pub and sat on the farthest table near the wall and ordered some drinks for themselves.

The drink was really an excuse so that they can stay longer than they meant to in the pub. Valeria felt that they would be having much more than they had expecting that day. Suddenly breaking her out of the thoughts that was starting to form on her head three women entered at the pub. They looked like they were not there for a drink but instead they are there for gossiping.

Conspicuously highlighting her senses Valeria took a sip on her drink. She smiled as the women started talking.

"Have you heard the news about the mysterious castle?"

"Yes, my husband said not to get anywhere near to that castle saying that he heard the mine owners were talking about the death of Janosh."

"Oh yes! My husband told me about that too. I cannot believe it also with myself especially when he said that he had heard the mine owners talking about how the leader on the castle just tossed Janosh like a rag doll. It's really horrifying."

Valeria grimaced as she sipped her drink. She couldn't believe that Viktor had killed a human nevertheless a mine owner in front of other humans. It was a reckless thing to do considering that the silver that they use to keep the Lycan's to their feet is coming from the humans.

Deciding that she had heard enough she then stood up and laid some gold into the table and told her companions that they are leaving. While on the way out she stopped as she heard something that perked up her interest.

"Had you heard about the killing next town? I heard that it was pretty gruesome, the insides of the victims were mangled and dismembered like some animal had tried to eat it."

Raising an eyebrow Valeria proceeded on walking out of the pub lost in thought. When they got to where their horses are she turned to Zander and asked "Do you know which town is the one that they mean about the gruesome attacks?" Clearly the news had caught her attention, she wanted to know if the person who is responsible to the attacks is a threat to them or they are just amateur beast who hunts for food.

"The nearest town here is called Kaver, maybe that's the one they are talking about." Zander replied as he raised an eyebrow to his master and friend. "Order some of our best spies to get some information about these killings. I'm curious to know about it." She was indeed curious at the same time worried, she has a feeling that there is a big problem a head of them and she wanted to know information's that she could use to prepare for it.

Still in deep thought she hadn't felt a set of blood red eyes as it looked at her with a gleam of malice.

* * *

_Feedback is very much appreciated..._


End file.
